


Stripped off everything

by Subaruchan192



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Blow Jobs, Domestic Boyfriends, Domestic Fluff, Dress Up, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Love Confessions, M/M, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Tuxedos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:01:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24554323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Subaruchan192/pseuds/Subaruchan192
Summary: Rafael Barba is aware of how elegant and stunning he looks in a tuxedo. It is just as much of an armour as his suits, but when he has the chance to see Sonny in one for the first time, he drops all his guards, which leads to an unexpected confession- mentally and physically.~*~This was a long promised story forBarisiGirl, which happens to fit for the Barisi Marriage Bingo's  prompt "suits" and at the same time the Barisi Pride 2020 challenge for "black" and "love declaration". Guess I truly hit two birds with one stone, huh? =)
Relationships: Rafael Barba/Dominick "Sonny" Carisi Jr.
Comments: 12
Kudos: 37
Collections: Barisi Pride 2020, Marriage Barisi Bingo





	Stripped off everything

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BarisiGirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BarisiGirl/gifts).



> This story has been sitting inside my draft folder for way too long. Time to get it finally out =) Here you are.

Rafael Barba was aware of how elegant and stunning he looked in a tuxedo. The black fabric highlighted the copper inside his skin tone and the green in his eyes. That was the reason why he loved wearing one. It was the occasions which demanded to wear one, that he couldn’t stand, although he knew how to sell himself. One would think he loved an evening in which every word would decide over victory or doom, because it was his hobbyhorse, but the truth was, he didn’t. Not at all. Those superficial show of self-adulation. At least, the drinks were for free.

Today, he was a little nervous, though, because it would be the first time that Sonny and he would visit such an event as a couple. He wasn’t concerned about Sonny. He had this unique, warm charm, which could enthral everybody. He would be able to handle it well. It was just that they were about to make their relationship official to other’s than their friends. It was the first time that Rafael was about to do this, but what he had with Sonny felt so much different than what he had ever felt before. He rested a hand onto his fast beating heart and closed his eyes. It was warm, it was tender, it was like _home_.

At first, it had scared Rafael how fast he had grown accustomed to meet Sonny, to open to him, to have him in his house and most of all inside his heart. He had always been cautious. He had to be, but ever since he had transferred from Brooklyn to Manhattan, things he had thought to know had been questioned and without him noticing it at first, he had opened up. First to Olivia and then to Sonny and what he had found afterwards was something, he hadn’t expected. Now, he felt more comfortable than he ever had in his life and that he did was all thanks to giving his heart away, which he had tried to protect for such a long time.

Rafael sighed with a tender smile on his lips as he opened his eyes to adjust his bowtie and to check himself in the mirror of their hallway. Yes, everything was just fine. In more ways than one. Still, the nervousness didn’t want to subside. It nestled itself somewhere into the depth of his guts, though it wasn’t a nausea one then rather one of excitement. One, which sparked through your veins and tickled in your nervous. Rafael might not want to admit it, but he was actually looking forward to it. To spend the evening with having drinks, flirting and dancing with Sonny. What he looked most forward to, though, rested behind the bedroom’s door in this very moment and he couldn’t wait to have a look.

One last time, he stroked over his tuxedo jacket to smooth it out. Then, he dissolved himself from his reflection and walked back to the bedroom, because his excitement was too strong to stand still. He knocked against the door.

“Sonny, are you ready?”, he asked. “We’re a little late.”

“Not really.”, came a frustrated sigh through the wooden door. Rafael smirked and shook his head.

“Need some help?”

“Please.” Sonny almost whined, though it was muffled by the door and Rafael couldn’t help, but to smile.

“Okay, I’m coming in.” He rested his hand on the door knob and opened the door. “How can I help…”

The sight knocked the air out of his lunges and his heart began to race. Enlighted by the soft shine of the sunset, Sonny stood in front of the mirror, all dressed up and fighting a hopeless battle against his bowtie, which band still hang loosely around his neck. His salt-and pepper hair was neatly gelled back, shining like silver, snow and ebony in the landscape painting of the sun and the black fabric of the tuxedo hugged him tightly as if it wanted to caress him, highlighting his lean, toned figure perfectly, showing his slim hips, the broad chest and strong arms. Yes, Rafael Barba looked good in a tuxedo, but Sonny was a dream in black and white.

“Raf?” With a frown, Sonny turned around to him as the words had been taken away from him in the middle of a sentence. The moment their eyes met and they were able to look at each other in all detail it felt like lightning struck them and they fell in love with each other again- though none of them had confessed their love, yet. As if they had to. Everyone knew and they weren’t that young anymore that they desperately needed a declaration. They knew, what they had, what they shared. There was no need to give it a label or name.

“Wow…”, it slipped Sonny breathily as his eyes wandered slowly up and down Rafael, taking _all_ of him in, eyes becoming darker with every inch and his mouth slightly opened.

Rafael felt the unused sensation of a blush spreading warmly over his cheeks and he had to fight hard against the urge to lower his eyes in embarrassment. He was all dressed up and a force to reckon with, but now he felt very naked and yet the compliment was music in his ears, soothing a part deep inside of him.

“Likewise. You look breath-taking, Sonny.” Quietly, Rafael cleared his throat, when he composed himself quickly. That had always been his strongest weapon.

Now, it was Sonny’s time to blush. Even though he had grown much more confident ever since they were a couple- how else would he be able to survive Rafael’s sarcasm?- compliments and praise still overwhelmed him and yet made the warmth of happiness spread all through him.

“Come, let me help you. Bowties truly are nasty, little beings.” With a smirk that came close to being foxy, maybe even predatory, he pushed himself away from the door frame, his gaze sharp and hungry as he strode towards him, swaying his hips deliberately- or not, who could be so sure?

“Now, you’re just making fun of me.”, Sonny murmured, while Rafael leaned against the mirror and reached for the bands, which should soon snuggly elegantly around Sonny’s neck.

“Maybe a little.”, he replied casually, while he fingers skilfully fulfilled a performance of movements, but before Sonny got even more flustered, Rafael changed the topic. “When was the last time you wore one?”

“My prom.”, Sonny answered immediately. “With Merill Riley.”

“I have to ask your mother about the photos one day.” Rafael was about to carefully fasten the bowtie and adjusted its position. Therefore, he realized too late, what had slipped him and Sonny, detective through and through, didn’t miss it of course.

“Does that mean you want to meet my family?” He looked at him stunned for a moment and then rested his warm, big hand on Rafael’s.

“Well, uhm...” He cleared his throat and was lost of words. Well, shit. He truly got into a fix here and he felt, how a blush spread over his cheekbones once again.

“Raf…” Sonny’s voice was a warm invitation to look up and Rafael couldn’t help, but to comply. When their eyes met, they were face to face and heart to heart, suddenly so close that Rafael could feel both of their heartbeats. He wanted to look away, before the final wall around his heart was tore down and he would spill the words, which had rested on his tongue so many times and yet overwhelmed him so much. He had fallen for Sonny in a pace, which felt almost too fast for him. That it wasn’t natural and it scared him so, but on the other hand, he had never felt more comfortable.

His insecurity must have shone in his eyes, because Sonny’s face softened into an expression of reassurement. With a confident step, he covered the small distant between them and kissed him softly, slowly and yet devouringly so that everything around and inside of Rafael fell away, until there was nothing left despite the warm butterflies scattering through his stomach.

He sighed into the kiss, his arms instinctively wrapping themselves tightly around Sonny’s slim hips as he sank into the brush of those smooth lips and into his embrace. He couldn’t help but falling in so many ways in this tender moment, but Sonny’s arms were wrapped around him- both literally and figuratively- and held him securely. With him, Rafael felt like he had finally found the person he could completely trust, but there was a tiny voice of doubt, crafted out of his experiences, which kept him from doing so. They were only seeing each other for half a year, but they had been on the battlefield together for two years and that made everything feel much more intense than Rafael had actually had expected to. He felt like he needed to keep something to himself to hold onto or otherwise he might soar away and he feared the fall from cloud nine, which he still expected to come. Because it always inevitably came and Rafael could think of many reasons, why this could end. A lot having to do with deeply hidden insecurities he tried to hide under fancy, dashing clothes.

To Rafael’s relief, Sonny said nothing about his accidental slip after they had dissolved. Instead, he only looked softly into his eyes and promised silently that they did not have to rush it. He took Rafael’s hand and rested it onto his heart, which beat calmly and strongly. It still amazed Rafael at times, how strong it actually was and with every beat he felt underneath his fingertips, his smile became a bit stronger. He reached out and stroked Sonny’s cheek, caressing this precious human being, which had decided to share everything with him and suddenly that they were running late had fallen out of his mind. It didn’t matter anymore. Maybe it should concern him, how quickly Sonny made him forget everything, but he couldn’t care about that, now. Not when these incredibly, blue eyes enthralled him.

“So, are you going to take me with you like this?”, Sonny asked into the tender silence and placed a warm kiss into his palm, which tingled through his nerves. 

“Well as good looking as you are, you’re going to be the centre of attention. So, I’d rather keep you for myself and get you out of it again.” Rafael laughed and he was able to hide most of the concern, which sat deep inside of him. That he would easily find someone more attractive and drop him like a hot potato. He knew it was ridiculous, he knew that Sonny wasn’t that kind of person and he wanted to trust his sense of humans, but his heart, which had been heart so many times, was still afraid.

Sonny looked at him. Truly looked at him. Down the deepest corner of his soul and saw all of him.

“And I will only have eyes for you.”, he assured softly as he touched their foreheads together again. “For me, you’re going to be the most beautiful person in the room.”

“You can’t know that.”, Rafael huffed, shoving it off, but Sonny didn’t allow that.

“It’s true.”, he said with a stronger voice and with all determination, but then continued softer, warmer: “Because you’re the most beautiful person to me. I love you.”

Rafael’s mind became blank and his heart skipped a beat. That totally wasn’t what he would have expected to hear nor how a love confession would take place. Sonny had said it with such causality and yet gravity that it made Rafael’s heart racing. There was no way of denying that Sonny meant it.

Rafael wanted to say something, to tell he felt the same, but he couldn’t find words inside of him. That was how powerful Sonny’s voice had been. It had taken his breath away and his mind tried to assess, what just had happened. Rafael, who normally always quick on a comeback, didn’t know what to say.

Sonny’s eyes shone with love. Not admiration and idolisation like they used to. The feelings inside his eyes reached deeper into the ocean. If he was be able to think clear, Rafael might have expected Sonny to become flustered according for the way too long time that Rafael stood silent, but he stayed calm and confident. There was no single flicker of doubt and that was actually, what was so hard to grasp for Rafael. Love was such a strong emotion. One he had barely experienced in his life.

“Too early?”, Sonny asked softly and his voice was kind. Automatically, Rafael shook his head, because these words actually felt too good, too soothing for take them back or diminish them.

“No, not too early.” Rafael exhaled deeply. “Just surprising.”

He took a deep breath and looked back up with a fast beating heart.

“I love you, too, Sonny.” His heart hammered inside his throat and he hadn’t felt this vulnerable for a long time. It was if he was standing naked in front of him and not in one of his best armour. At the sound of those words containing a world, a bright, happy smile basked its way over his face. One of those that Rafael had fallen in love with ever since he had seen the sun inside his eyes rising over the valley of his dimples.

Tenderly, he cradled Rafael’s cheek and tilted his head up. Rafael had expected a stormy, passionate kiss, but once again Sonny took him by surprise. The kiss he aspirated against his lips was soft and tender like a summer breeze. It was a kiss of love, devotion and admiration. A kiss of love, which was soothing something deep inside of him, which had been nervously flapping inside of him.

Sonny only dissolved, when he felt how Rafael relaxed in his arms and a soft smile played around his lips, while his eyes were as clear as the ocean in the Caribbean.

“I love you.”, he whispered again with all of determination he could offer to assure Rafael he hadn’t just said it, but the smile on his lips was bright.

“I love you. I love you. I love you, I love you, I love you.”, he repeated faster and faster, until he burst into a happy laughter of relief, which was infectious, almost sounding like the siren’s song to Rafael. “I’m so happy that it’s finally out.”

And he was, because his eyes had never appeared any bluer than in this moment and the sun appeared to rise on the horizon over the ocean.

“Finally?”, Rafael asked, who had relaxed visibly by now, and he smiled just as softly, though he wasn’t aware of it. Sonny nodded eagerly and tenderly cupped Rafael’s cheek.

“I knew that I’m in love with you even before we started dating. I truly had to keep myself together in order not to say it a lot of times.” His voice was smooth and warm, while he looked at Rafael as if he was the most his greatest treasure and Rafael blushed once again.

“Why haven’t you said anything?”

“Because I didn’t know, how you feel and I didn’t want to risk anything by saying it too fast. I had no idea, how you’d react.”

“Sonny…”, Rafael whispered surprised by so much consideration and yet fear. His eyes had a sad glance as he looked into those beautiful eyes. It must have been hard for him. Sonny always wore his heart on his cheek and he was so one with his emotions, it sometimes felt for others as if he was going to burst soon from them. Hiding all this in order not to put Rafael under pressure must have been a real strain and explained all the times Rafael had thought Sonny had reacted awkward or tensed.

His heart began to swell as the blossom of love had finally began to open and its roots spread all through him and to fill him.

“I’m sorry.”, he whispered with the pain in his voice, which Sonny likely had felt and he leaned forward to reciprocate his kiss. Rafael wrapped his arms tightly around him, trying to pour everything into it what he couldn’t find the words for. “I should’ve been more open about my feelings.”

“No need to.” Sonny shook his head as the kind person he was and dismissed Rafael’s apology casually. “I only wanted you to say it, when you’re ready and not because you felt obliged to. I can be patient if I want to be and I know you’d be worth the wait.”

Stunned, Rafael blinked and shook his head. He could hardly imagine that the cynic, sarcastic, disillusioned, embittered person he was deserved such honest love and that he was worth the turmoil Sonny had gone through. He himself didn’t believe to be loved by this kind man and that was the crux of the matter. Rafael might appear like a self-confident person and a lot of it was honest, but also a lot wasn’t. He was confident about his intelligence, his job, his skill, but when it came to emotions, he wasn’t at all and he felt like he wasn’t deserving affection without giving something in return. In that regard, Sonny and he were quite similar.

“I love you…” It slipped Rafael again, but his voice was soft and warm, his heart finally speaking out of him instead of his mind. Sonny hugged him tightly in an embrace, which expressed happiness and it rubbed off on Rafael. He huffed and suddenly a tension as old as time disappeared of him. He didn’t want to hide anymore. That was what Rafael decided in this moment. He wanted to be, who he truly was with Sonny, because he slowly began to believe that he already knew him anyway. He just waited patiently for Rafael to show himself on his own.

Tenderly, Sonny placed a soft, comforting kiss into Rafael’s hair. A kiss of kindness, which spread from the point his lips touched his scalp through him. He sighed deeply and felt completely relaxed, secure and comfortable. It was a feeling, which meant the world to Rafael.

“What do you think?”, Rafael asked as he took a step away and tenderly stroked over Sonny’s chest. “Shall we cut the gala?”

“Rafael Barba.” Sonny laughed warmly and shook his head, while he crossed his arms in front of his chest. “You say we should neglect our obligations? You of all people?”

“Yes.” Rafael grinned, a twinkle of mischief playing around the corners of his lips and in his eyes. In the same as he had approached Sonny, he covered the distance between them and began to pluck on his buttons to make his intention clear. “It would be boring anyway and I’d love to have for myself tonight.”

“Well then, who am I to deny you such a wish?”, he teased with a wide smile, while he allowed Rafael to move him backwards towards the bed.

“How noble of you.”, Rafael said with a fire burning in his eyes as he pushed Sonny down onto the bed and straddled his lap.

“Well, I’m just like that.” Sonny grinned as he tilted his head into his neck. His breathing came already a little harder and Rafael felt a little stir inside his trousers, what he nodded with a content smirk.

“And it’s not like you’re not going to gain great pleasure out of it.” Rafael grinned and traced his over his skin, his fingers with the hem of his shirt.

“True.” Sonny laughed, his eyes glistening playfully, maybe even sinisterly as Rafael wrapped his arms around him, rolling them into the soft mattress, burying the man, which meant the world to him underneath him. Sonny smiled up at him and rested a tender hand onto his cheek. Rafael smiled, covered the hand and placed a hot, open-mouthed kiss into the palm. Sonny shivered deliciously underneath him, a lovely dark haze beginning to cloud his crystal-blue eyes, who pierced through Rafael, undressing more of him than he could with his hands.

“I love you…”, Rafael whispered almost reverently.

“I love you, too.”, Sonny answered, all of his emotions on full display inside his eyes, causing Rafael’s heart to speed up. He wanted to kiss him slowly, to enjoy all of him. Every brush of their lips, every shaky intake of his breath, every sigh and moan, which would tickle Rafael’s skin.

Passion dominated almost every sexual encounter of them, because they were both temperamental. It always built up to a point, until it exploded. The first time, Rafael had pinned Sonny against the wall of his office, had kissed him devouringly as if he wanted to eat all of him, before they had undressed each other with impatient hands. Sonny had sunk onto his knees and had given him the most mind-blowing blow job he had ever got. It had been shy, a little insecure, but eagerly and full of devotion and what a sight it had been. Sonny’s flushed cheeks, his long lashes resting on his cheekbones, his lovely dimples replaced by deep holes as he had swallowed all of Rafael. He had watched it with eyes burning from desire and yet in awe. Sadly, he had had no lube in his office- that wasn’t how his conferences normally take place after all-, but in the end, he had been glad about it, because Sonny had revealed to him that he had been the first man he had been intimate with. Ever since Rafael had been addicted to Sonny without realizing it himself.

All of these memories and many more returned vividly in front of his inner eyes, causing a warm tingle to spread all through his body and slowly clouding his mind. He wanted, needed all of Sonny. His breath, his touch, his body, his soul and most of all his heart, because it was the most beautiful, precious thing he had ever seen and Rafael was proprietary. When he saw something he liked, he never wanted to let it go.

“Rafa?” Sonny had sense that his thoughts had trailed away. Rafael blinked, his gaze becoming clearer again and he looked down to Sonny. He panted heavily, his eyes hazed and his lips wonderfully swollen from their feverish kiss. The first drips of sweat hang like little drew drops on Sonny’s temple and the first strands of his hair began to come loose.

A question rose in Sonny’s eyes and Rafael knew which one it was. Before he could open his mouth to ask it, Rafael sealed it with a soft kiss.

“I’m here with you.”, he whispered and tenderly stroked through his hair. “I was just caught in some memories for a moment.”

“There aren’t many yet.”, Sonny whispered and there was a twinge of sadness in his voice. It was true. Although they were a couple for only six months, they had hardly been able to spend time together outside work. Their schedules were a mess, especially given that Sonny still studied law in the evenings. That was why Rafael was so surprised, how strongly connected he felt to Sonny already.

“We’re going to make more.”, Rafael assured and caressed his cheek.

“I hope many more.” And this hope glistened in his eyes.

“I promise.” Rafael nodded and leaned down, sealing the vow with a kiss, because he wanted it to become true. Sonny sighed and his eyes fell shut as he melted into the tender brush of their lips. Rafael smiled into the kiss and cradled the back of his head, burying his fingers into his soft hair as he trailed his kisses over his cheek towards his ear. Sonny sighed and smiled, closing his eyes to give himself to Rafael and a hand came to rest onto Rafael’s broad shoulders, proving a pleasant weight in the stormy sea of emotions inside of him.

Rafael wanted to take it slow with Sonny this time, to take his time and let him feel just how much he felt for him.

He kissed his earlobe first, softly, with just a hint of passion. A little moan slipped past Sonny’s plump lips and the hand on Rafael’s back twitched as he gently scraped his teeth over it, before running his tongue along the shell.

“I love you.”, he whispered hotly into his ear once again, his voice coloured dark by desire and his timbre shaking from lust. It was surprising how easily it was to say now, after he had found the courage. A delicious shiver ran down Sonny’s spine as Rafael’s warmth breath danced ghostly over his skin like a phantom caress of his fingers and Rafael could feel how the fine hairs on his arm and neck hackled up like grass stalks in the wind.

“I love you, too.”, he replied lowly underneath a shaky breath, his voice heavy from emotions and looked at him through blue eyes, which were slightly more hazed. Rafael smiled softly, a smile only Sonny ever got to see, warm and full of tenderness. Then he continued his trail: up to the tip of his ear, then back down in its shadows, following the path to the mountains of his jaw and then towards the plain of his neck.

Sonny sighed with every wet footprint Rafael left behind, his hand loosely clenching into the black, expensive jacket, Rafael hardly cared about in this moment. Should it get wrinkled, should a thread been torn out, it didn’t matter, because Sonny had said he loved him and Rafael wanted to show him, how much he meant to him. How much he valued that he was loving him. Because everything in life had a price. That he had learned early on.

“Is it okay, if I leave a hickey?”, he asked out of breath, when he had finally found the treasure he had been searching for. Sonny’s pulse point rested underneath his lips, his heartbeat flapping excited like a little bird trying to fly for the first time and a burning desire to mark Sonny as his burned behind Rafael’s navel, spurring him on to be devoured by the heat, which flowed like molten lava through his veins.

“Yes…” Sonny panted too. Rafael wasn’t sure if from the caresses or the anticipation, but it he didn’t matter as long as he was able to provide pleasure. “God, yes, Rafa, please!”

Sonny’s other, strong arm came to rest around Rafael’s waits, pulling him closer, until Rafael rested prone onto him, no piece of paper fitting between them and Rafael sighed.

There was almost no room for the promised tenderness anymore, because Rafael’s arousal increased with every delicious reaction of Sonny’s and he wanted more. _More, more, more_. It was an egotistical feeling, but he wanted to keep him all for himself, making sure no one would ever take the best in his life away again. Maybe, it was even possessiveness disguised as endorphins, but Rafael was too enthralled to really sink about. All he wanted was to drown in Sonny’s heat and melt into one with him.

He must have breathed heavier at the feeling of overwhelm of emotions, because Sonny mewled and moaned when Rafael’s hot breath danced like a breeze over his skin, causing goosebumbs to appear on his skin. Sonny’s hand buried in Rafael’s hair, pulling slightly, sending a wonderful spark of heat and electricity through his body down to Rafael’s growing erection, spurring it on to grow faster. Rafael gasped quietly, but out of pleasure and couldn’t resist anymore. The heartbeat pulsing steadily, but quickly underneath the thin skin called him in like the Siren’s call.

Rafael sucked in the warm skin of Sonny’s neck, beginning to create a mark as his hands left Sonny’s hair and cheek, one running down the side, coming to rest on his hips, his thumb rubbing circles, while the other playfully plucked on the buttons of the white shirt.

Sonny moaned brokenly about the sudden stimulation and jumped, pressing their pelvises together. When Rafael felt the tent of Sonny’s growing’s erection rubbing so deliciously against his, he inhaled sharply, his nostrils flaring at the first brush of heat against heat and desire against desire. A low groan escaped him, before he was able to catch it. He needed to get them out of those tuxedos. _Now_.

Sonny appeared to have thought the same, because he clamped Rafael’s hips with his strong thighs and used his surprise to roll them around, the sheets rustling in protest or in cheer- who cared?-, until Rafael rested underneath him, pinned down onto the soft mattress and Sonny straddling his hips with a triumphant smile, while breathing heavily.

“I guess it’s time to get us out of those closes, don’t you think?”, he asked with a glimmer of mischief as he stroked a sticky strand of hair away from his forehead.

“I’ve never agreed more with you.”, Rafael whispered into the hot, tight air between them as he rested a hand onto Sonny’s thigh, because he couldn’t stop touching him, to feel him, needing a connection between them. The white shirt truly began to stick onto his skin and Rafael wanted to get rid of them. Suddenly, their clothes felt like nuisance. Clothes, which had led to this wonderful turn of events. Clothes, which had been Rafael’s first bigger gift to Sonny. Clothes, which had made Rafael drop his armour and to show himself, but he wanted to feel more, to be even more naked in front of Sonny. To give him everything of him and to embrace his own self. 

“Ouch!” Sonny laughed, warm and clear, but also a little quaveringly, unaware of the emotional thoughts, which had run through Rafael’s head. “The tongue’s still sharp it seems. Time to do something against it.”

“And how do you intend to achieve that, _Detective?_ ”, Rafael teased, a challenging gaze resting in his green eyes.

“Oh, I have a few ideas.” Sonny’s smirk became wider and he lifted an eyebrow in the way, which actually belonged to Rafael.

“And what ar…” Rafael’s voice broke into a moan, when Sonny began to grind their groins together, the fabric of their clothes providing such a wonderful, pleasant friction against his burning flesh, which now came to full height. Rafael panted, his hands clawing into Sonny’s trousers as the man above him repeated the movement once, twice more, but just when Rafael was about to get lost within it and his mind to become clouded it came to an abrupt hold.

“See? Much better!” Sonny laughed about Rafael’s deathly glare, but it was thick and tough as honey. A pearl of sweat ran down his temple, dripping onto Rafael’s shirt and Sonny leaned down to meet Rafael’s lips in a kiss of fire, which burned every protest, every remark and every snarl. Alluringly, he ran his fingertips down Rafael’s kiss-swollen lips, down his neck, over his Adam’s apple, which danced as Rafael swallowed, not able to follow the unknown path they walked with his eyes. Then, the turned south, wandering through the valley of his collarbones, leaving tingling tracks behind.

“Now, back to those clothes.” Sonny’s fingers reached the collar of Rafael’s shirt and began to slowly, deliciously opening button number one and two, sliding the hem further open and revealed a bit of his dark chest hair.

Rafael’s chest heaved and fell heavily as excitement and anticipation danced as little sparks through the air, the moment stretching into infinity in which Rafael wondered what was about to come.

Then, Sonny moved, tenderly stroking through the fine hair, swirling it around his fingers, causing Rafael's breath to hitch in his lung. When the blue eyes of Sonny returned to Rafael’s they were as hazed as he suspected his own were.

“It would be cleverer to get off the jacket first.”, Rafael suggested innocently, but with a smirk. If Sonny believed he was completely in control, he was wrong. Rafael could play, too. Slowly, Rafael moved his hand, which still rested on Sonny’s thigh, upwards, inching closer and closer to his crotch. Sonny shivered and for a moment almost appeared to lose balance by the surprise, but he was able to catch himself by bracing both hands beside Rafael’s head, before they hit each other. Their faces were close now, their nose tips almost brushing against one another and their hot breath mingling together.

The attraction was too strong. Inevitably, their lips clashed into a tango’s kiss and Sonny wrapped his arms around Rafael's shoulders to pull him up into a sitting position.

Without breaking the kiss, Sonny began to undress him and it was so contrary to the energy of their fiery kiss. The way he slid down the jet-black jacket of Rafael’s shoulders was tender, gentle and almost reverent. As soon as the fabric fell to the mattress, Sonny dissolved from the kiss, visible out of breath and a thin strand of salvia connecting their mouths.

Their eye contact broke when Sonny turned away and carefully picked up the jacket, which almost felt unreal in the situation that it caught Rafael’s interest it. Tenderly, the detective smoothed out the fabric, folded it and then rested it onto the floor. With the same caution, he continued to undress Rafael’s shirt. It was so devoutly and sweet, it almost moved him to tears and he felt, how Sonny peeled him out of many things more than just some layers of cotton. It showed a caring, a tenderness, which Rafael could hardly remember or realize and suddenly he sat there with naked torso, starring into the stormy oceans of Sonny’s eyes, feeling almost so exposed, he wanted to cover himself.

Empathetic as Sonny was, he noticed it right away and kissed him reassuringly, the brush of his lips utterly sweet, taking a bit of the intensity and speed out of the moment, giving Rafael the time to adjust to it. Why the hell did it feel like a first time for Rafael? He sighed inwardly. Maybe it was the first time he had sex after he had said _I love you_. He had never come so far in his previous relationship and work wasn’t a very eager lover.

“You are so beautiful.”, he whispered warmly against his lips as he pulled away and something in Rafael’s heart blossomed again. He could hardly believe it. He knew he had a bit too much of weight, that he wasn’t as muscled as Sonny, but he also knew that Sonny didn’t lie. He simply saw something inside Rafael, which he himself wasn’t able to see. _Yet_. He was pretty sure Sonny was going to show him.

“You’re too.”, Rafael said as he cupped Sonny’s cheek, surprised by how easy it was. How much easier everything was with the younger man on his lap. Sonny smiled softly, gratefulness shining in his eyes, though Rafael didn’t know what for. Then he placed a warm, tender kiss into Rafael's palm, before he began to undress himself. Carefully, he took of his own jacket and shirt, resting them down onto the floor.

Sonny’s skin glistened like the finest of Alabaster in the evening sun, only a few tears of sweat running down it. They were equal now. In so many things and Rafael felt it. His heart began to beat fast and a different kind of warmth spread through him, mixing with the heat of lust, while Sonny immediately stripped him out of his trousers and Rafael eagerly helped along by lifting his pelvis, aching to be finally released and touched.

Sonny’s eyes sharpened, when he saw how Rafael’s manhood sprung free from his confines, the first drips of precum already leaking from the tips and he licked his lips. He leaned forwards just about to take him into his mouth as Rafael stopped him by burying his hands into his hair and gently tucking on them.

“You too, Sonny, please.”, he whispered hoarsely, when their eyes met again. “I need to feel all of you against me.”

Sonny nodded with a warm smile and didn’t play around long. Still cautiously, but not as much as he had been with Rafael’s, he stripped out of his trousers and discarded them somewhere next to the bed. So, there they were, stripped off everything, completely naked to each other’s eyes and it felt like truly looked at each other for the first time. Rafael’s heart was pounding hard against his chest and he felt a blush spreading all over his cheeks and chest as he took in the beauty that was Dominick Sonny Carisi junior.

Sonny returned the warm smile of his and rested himself down onto Rafael, who could feel the heat radiating from his body as their lips sealed for a loving kiss. It was not the first time Rafael thought that Sonny felt especially warm compared to other’s and he wondered if that came from his goodness.

But he didn’t have much time to think about it, because as soon as his beloved dissolved from the reassuring kiss, his lips searched their way down Rafael’s heated body. Rafael sighed and closed his eyes, wanting to savour every tender touch his lover would give to him.

Sonny took his time with his trail downwards and time lost its meaning. He made sure that not a single inch of Rafael’s copper skin was untouched and unloved and Rafael offered himself to Sonny’s caress without any doubt. Soon, he was drowning in a sea of endorphins as the outside world disappeared further and further on the horizon.

Rafael didn’t know how many times he had spent in paradise. He had lost every feeling of time, but it felt like he was soaring on the edge of pleasure. Sonny knew him inside out, playing his body skilfully like a maestro a violin and although Rafael sometimes felt like was going to burst, he was enjoying every minute, because it made him feel alive.

When Sonny placed the first kiss onto his groin, right next to his weeping penis, Rafael jumped involuntary, pressing his pelvis closer to the mouth he longed for and Sonny didn’t have any intention to play with him. He followed Rafael’s silent demand and finally enclosed his mouth around his pulsing manhood. Sonny’s mouth might say weird, awkward things at time, but around him, it was just perfect. He was wet, warm and very eager to please. While breathing hard through his nose, he took as much as he could of Rafael in, until he hit the back of his throat.

Rafael groaned as a hot wave of pleasure raged through him and clawed his hand into the dishevelled salt- and pepper hair, which was wet from sweat, instinctively trying to be swallowed even more, to be completely embraced by this incredible heat. Sonny mewled, a few tears leaking from his eyes and Rafael immediately loosened his grip.

“I’m sorry…”, he huffed, his voice raw. “Did I hurt you?”

“No.”, Sonny assured immediately after he had dissolved and wiped a bit salvia from the corner of his mouth away. “Everything fine.”

Rafael wanted to add something, but before he had a chance, Sonny resumed his work and the words and thoughts fell away. Sonny focused on the tip his time, his tongue swirling around the glans. and tracing every vein. With every lick, he took more of Rafael away, herding him closer and closer to his release. With each wet trail of this talented tongue, Rafael’s body quivered stronger and more obscene sounds tumbled from his mouth. Sonny seemed to love to hear those sounds he could elicit from Rafael, because after each, he became especially eager.

Soon, all Rafael could perceive was the heat and warmth, which enveloped him, the wet trail of Sonny’s tongue and the sweet tingle of teeth slightly scraping over his sensitive skin.

With all of his remaining will-power, he opened his eyes and looked down to Sonny through hooded, lust-hazed eyes and the sight truly was breath-taking. Sonny’s eyes were closed as he focused on his task as he always did on his detective work or studying law and somehow, his effort warmed Rafael’s heart and despite tumbling on the edge of falling for quite some time already, he felt tenderness filling his mind and love nestling comfortably into his heart.

With a soft smile on his lips, Rafael braced himself onto his upper arm and tenderly ran his fingers through Sonny’s hair, whispering little praises into the night, which seemed to arouse him even more, because he sucked harder, swallowed him deeper and licked more eagerly. He removed one hand, which had kept Rafael’s hips pinned down to the white sheets and ran it down the pelvis over the thigh, his fingertips burning against Rafael’s heat. Closer and closer they sneaked towards and finally, they cupped his balls, rubbing them in just the right pace and pressure and Rafael’s was lost in the heat of sensation.

His arm gave away underneath his weight and he sank back into the pillow, one of his hands clenching into the sheet, while the other buried into Sonny’s hair, but this time he didn’t push, although it took all of his self-control. The well-known feeling of a knot of hot lava pooling behind his navel increased and Rafael knew, he wouldn’t last much longer. Sonny had teased him for too long and according to how it encouraged him to increase his effort that was exactly what he was after. He wanted to shatter Rafael, to send him over the edge and Rafael gladly would give him all of him.

With one final, eager suck on his glans and just the right squeeze on his testicles, Rafael was destroyed. He tried to warn Sonny, but his voice failed him, only a broken, raw moan leaving his lips. Instead, his back arched off the bed and the liquid of his pleasure erupted into Sonny’s mouth, who coughed, taken by surprise about the intensity, but he swallowed as much as he could.

Rafael didn’t notice any of it. His mind was hazed with the sweet fog of satisfaction, soaring somewhere over the moon, while Sonny wiped the droplets of his semen, which ran out of his mouth, away and cleaned him up, before he came back up and peppered tiny, sweet kisses around Rafael’s forehead and cheek. Rafael laughed, when he came down enough to realize them, enjoying the tickling feeling, which spread through him.

Slowly, he tried his eyes. The environment around hi was still a little blurred as his breath finally evened, but Sonny was sharp. He had nested himself onto Rafael, his incredibly long legs entwined with his and his hand rubbing soothing, anchoring circles over his chest.

“That was quite a load.”, Sonny laughed and tilted his head into his neck to look at him and his blue eyes glistened from smugness, a satisfied smile playing around his lips.

“I’m sorry.”, Rafael mumbled, his voice still thick. “I tried to warn you, but…”

“Hmmhmm…” He shook his head. “No need to apologise. You truly gave yourself to me.”

Sonny smiled tenderly and placed a soft kiss onto Rafael’s heart, which made a happy jump at the touch of the smooth lips.

“Guess I did…”, he hummed in agreement. “Thank you, Sonny, for giving me the courage to do so.”

“You’re welcome.”, he whispered happily, a bright sparkle in his eyes and Rafael smiled, still not able to believe that Sonny had fallen for him of all people. He raised his arm and began to stroke through Sonny’s hair. He sighed happily, leaning his head more into the touch and Rafael took it as a sign to massage the back of his head, eliciting a soft, little purr from the grown-up man and it warmed his heart, because he found it utterly adorable. Sonny blushed, when he realized the sound he had just make and heard the hidden chuckle of Rafael inside his chest. He tried to hide his face, but Rafael gently pulled his hands away and kissed the knuckles, while starring deeply into his eyes, causing his blush to deepen even further.

Rafael smiled even softer, trying to put everything of his emotions into his eyes as he stroked next to Sonny’s sapphires, which were indeed a window to his soul. It took a few moments, until Sonny took a deep breath and relaxed in his embrace. He rubbed his foot against Rafael’s shin, while searching for a comfortable position on Rafael’s chest, who looked softly down to him and resumed to massage Sonny’s head, which housed such a bright mind.

He could feel little shivers running through his body and how Sonny’s pulsing, burning member pressed against his knee. He was still hard, still aching and yet he hadn’t shown any of it.

“I’m sorry. I left you quite hanging.”, Rafael said.

“It’s alright.”, Sonny assured and stretched to shift his position so that his ache wasn’t too obvious. “It’ll fade.”

“I’m quite impressed by your self-control.”

“I grew up with three sisters. Self-control was essential.”

“So that you wouldn’t get caught in _private time_?” Rafael smirked amused, but Sonny just shrugged.

“Among other things.” And it was statements like those, which made him curious about getting more about Sonny’s past. Not how he got all those silvery lines, which were remnants of the time he had been thrown through the window. Those fine scares had concerned Rafael the first time he had taken the time to take Sonny’s appearance in and he had told him with a heavy, teary voice and Rafael had hold him, until he had calmed down. No, not those kinds of things. The happy stuff. The good memories, which made him the kind, bright man that he was. “But it doesn’t matter.”

“Why?”, Rafael asked curiously.

“Because tonight was about you.”, Sonny declared, while he rolled onto this stomach.

“I know, but I’m not the kind of person to leave my boyfriend unsatisfied.”, Rafael replied seriously and with a stern expression in his eyes and a frown between his brows. Sonny, though, only smiled brightly at the sound of the word _boyfriend_.

“Believe me, I know.” He laughed breathlessly and for a moment of flash of memories of all the other times danced through his pupils. “I truly do. You can repay me tomorrow, if you like. Right now, I just want to enjoy the moment with you.”

With that, he settled back down on Rafael with a yawn and blindly fished for the blanket. When he found it, he pulled it up to cover them and closed his eyes.

Rafael eyed him cautiously, but Sonny rested relaxed and contently on his chest, his eyes closed and his breath coming calmly. With a huff, Rafael gave in and settled back into the pillows, resting one arm above his head and the other around his boyfriend, who almost seemed to doze off. Not that Rafael could talk big, because his own lids became heavy and fell close.

“Good night, my love.”, Sonny whispered after a few moments with a voice far away. “I love you.”

“I love you, too.” For a short moment, Rafael looked softly down at him with a tender gaze, but he was already asleep. “Good night, _cariño._ ”

**Author's Note:**

> So, uhm, does any of you even remember, what happened in the first part before the smut? It really got out of hand and much longer than I thought :D
> 
> This is the first time of me writing gay smut, especially explicit one. Would you have guessed? 
> 
> Of course it had to be Barisi =) Thank you for the prompt idea ages ago, [BarisiGirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BarisiGirl). I hope you liked it <3 It's also a thank you for still sticking around with “[From Victim to Friend](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17470112/chapters/41141261)” 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this little story. Kudos and comments would be very appreciated <3
> 
> Have a nice Friday/weekend, Subaru-chan


End file.
